Cammie Morgan goes to Camp HalfBlood
by GallagherGirlsEatCookies
Summary: When Cammies life is threatened again she can't risk putting her friends in danger so she leaves but will her search take her back to her old home, Camp Half-Blood? And will her friends risk there lifes to find Cammie and bring her back home even though Cammies home is now at Camp Half-Blood? This is the story of Cammie Morgan and her life as a demigod spy girl in training!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys none of these characters are mine hey belong to Ally Carter or Rick Riodan, who are amazing authors.**

I couldn't let my friends get hurt any more. I couldn't watch them in pain because of me. But mostly I didn't want to see their dead bodies and know that it was my entire fault.

So I ignored Zach and his offer even though I was dying for him to come with me. That was probably the hardest thing about being a spy: leaving the ones you love behind. But who ever said it was? That's what makes my life so hard. If I'm not battling monsters that shouldn't even be alive, I'm going on missions and living through the troubles of boys. I guess nobody's life is easy it's just that mine is 10 times worse. You get used to it and I guess I have had a while to learn.

This is why the hardest decision of my life was also probably my best: leaving my friends and my family behind.

I couldn't stand to see my Mom worrying though in case I had been killed by a monster so I left her a note. But only her. I couldn't explain to my friends why I left. They wouldn't understand how dangerous my life actually was. It said:

Mom,

_I know you won't completely understand why I left you, but I couldn't stand it if you were worrying, although I am sure you still will. I left so I wouldn't endanger anybody's life's more than I already have. Being a daughter of Poseidon my powers are dangerous and I can't risk hurting anybody with them. As you already know the monsters have already got an army together (__**For those of you who haven't guessed: the circle of Cavan) **__and I would hate to see my sisters and brothers hurt because of me. I don't know if I will go to camp half-blood(probably not) but I promise I will stay safe and no put any more life's in danger. Please don't show anybody this letter._

_Cammie Morgan_

_Your daughter_

I walked out of Gallagher Academy's gates sort of surprised that no one tried to stop me or shoot me with aun which I had sort of become used to overtime as the Circle of Cavan were after me.

So I went to the first place I thought of and probably the last place my friends would think to search for me: New York


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've posted this chapter up because of DJ rocks. But I won't be posting any more chapters until I get at least 3 reviews although I hope I get more. None of these characters belong to me, only the plot. I'm going to do it in different POV's now so ENJOY!**

**Bex's POV**

I woke up to Macey Mchenry (yes I'm friends with the senator's daughter) pouring a bucket of cold water over my head and Liz crying. Even Macey looked like she had been crying. And if Macey's wearing makeup, which she always is, she never cries.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked, confused why everybody looked so sad.

"Cammie's run away." Liz managed to say and then burst into tears again.

"WHAT!" I yelled and the then started crying myself. After about an hour of crying none of us had any tears left. Liz asked the question all of us had been too scared to say:

"Who's going to tell Headmistress Morgan and Zach?"

Since Cammie and Zach blew up the Tombs, Zach, Grant, Jonas and their fourth roommate, Nick, had been staying at the Gallagher Academy. And since the tombs Cammie and Zach barely spent any time apart.

"She's going to be heartbroken. First Mr Solomon and now Cammie. How's she going to manage?" Macey said.

"What about Zach? He'll probably blame it on himself seeing as the woman who Cammie ran away from is his Mother." I added.

"Let's go tell Headmistress Morgan first." Liz said and walked through the door without knocking anything over.

We walked to Headmistress Morgans office and knocked on the door. Abby, Cammie's aunt, opened the door.

"We've got something to tell you and Headmistress Morgan" Macey said. Seeing our red eyes she ushered us into the office.

"Cammie's missing." I blurted out.

"I know," Cammie's Mom said, surprising us all.

"You know?" Liz asked.

"How?" I questioned.

"She left me a letter." Headmistress Morgan spoke calmly unlike someone who had just lost a daughter.

"Can we read it?" Liz asked.

"Please," Macey and I said at the same time.

But Headmistress Morgan didn't give in she just spoke a single answer, "No."

Being told you can't read the only letter your best friend left behind doesn't exactly make a girl happy. And being those unhappy girls we had to complain.

"But…" We all started.

"No buts girls. I said no." she stated.

But being spies we always got what we wanted so we didn't argue any further and as soon as we were outside the room we were smiling. Of course, Liz being Liz didn't understand why we were smiling like maniacs. Liz could memorize every single word of a textbook just by reading it once but she could never be a spy.

"Liz, Liz, Liz," I said, smiling.

"No, No, No. There must be a reason why she's not telling us right? She would show us if there wasn't a reason. Plus last time we broke into Headmistress' office it didn't turn out well." Liz said, finally catching on.

"What are you talking about last time we broke into the Headmistress' office it turned out as well as can be expected? And anyway, you're not going to break into Headmistress' office we are." I said back to her.

But Macey had to ruin our plan, "Guys someone's still got to tell Zach."

"Perfect that means we'll have more people in on our plan." I said thinking of the positive.

"Fine, but I'm not telling Zach." Liz and Macey said. Great, that means I get to tell Zach that his sort of Girlfriend is missing.

"Fine, but you two are coming with me."

**Please review because I won't put up the next chapter until I get some reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**None of these characters belong to me Thanks for reading**

**Zach's POV**

"Cammies missing." Bex blurted out whilst coming through my door. Behind her were Liz and Macey and they looked like they were crying.

"What? Are you sure? Have you checked in the secret tunnels?" I asked

"What secret tunnels? I thought they were all closed off." Abby says as she walks into our room.

"Um…. Well Cammie only told you the ones that led outside the school. I'm not even sure if she told you all of them." I said unsure of how they would take it.

"Forget about that. Yes we're sure she ran away. She's been gone since yesterday at lunch. Cammie's never gone that long before." Liz answered quickly.

"I know you guys were going to break into Rachel's office to read Cammie's letter." Abby said whilst smirking. Since when did everybody use my smirk?

The girls all started coming up with excuses, which just made Abby laugh harder. Grant, Jonas, Nick and I just stood there looking confused.

"What letter?" Grant asked.

"Cammie wrote a letter to her mother explaining everything except Rachel won't show anybody the letter saying Cammie said not to show anybody. And I am going to help you find out what it says."

"Let's make a plan." Bex says whilst grinning excitedly.

An hour later we had a plan and were about to put it into action. We all put our comms units in and walked into positions. Liz and Jonas were stationed in the room doing techy stuff. Macey was distracting Headmistress Morgan, and Abby, Grant and Nick were look outs. Bex and I were breaking in.

We located ourselves in the secret tunnel that Cammie had found. It leads into headmistress' Morgan's office. We waited until Abby called all clear into our comms then we went into the office.

I looked around but couldn't see it anywhere.

"Got it." I called to Bex as I spotted it on the desk. I snapped a picture of it with my watch lash camera. Bex positioned it back on the desk and we then silently made our way to the secret passageway again. Once we were inside I called "Done" into my comms unit and saw Bex do the same.

We walked into the girls bedroom where the rest of the team were. I gave the camera to Liz who linked it to her computer where we could see the picture it had taken.

It had loaded up but the picture on the screen wasn't of the letter it was of 2 men in Blackthorn uniform.

"Where did you find this picture?" Abby questioned Liz, Macey and Bex.

"This isn't the first time we broke into Headmistress Morgan's office." Bex said proudly.

"Why did you do it the first time?" Abby asked curiously.

"Well, we heard Solomon and headmistress Morgan talking about Blackthorn and we needed to find out what it was." Macey answered while filing her nails. Where does she get those nail files from?

"That's how Cammie knew where I came from." I said finally understanding how she knew, "Who's that man next to Mr Solomon?"

"Cammies Dad." Bex said quietly.

"Let's read the letter," I said so that Grant wouldn't say something stupid like 'where is Cammies Dad?'

"Mom,

_I know you won't completely understand why I left you, but I couldn't stand it if you were worrying, although I am sure you still will. I left so I wouldn't endanger anybody's life's more than I already have. Being a daughter of Poseidon my powers are dangerous and I can't risk hurting anybody with them. As you already know the monsters have already got an army together____and I would hate to see my sisters and brothers hurt because of me. I don't know if I will go to camp half-blood(probably not) but I promise I will stay safe and no put any more life's in danger. Please don't show anybody this letter._

_Cammie Morgan_

_Your daughter__." _Liz read the letter.

Everybody was talking at once asking questions like:  
"What does she mean a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Where's Camp Half-Blood?"

"What does she mean monsters?"

But Abby broke the noise by yelling "Shut up!"

Once everybody had stopped talking she carried on, "I think we need to go talk to Rachel."

"Okay." Surprisingly it was Grant who answered.

We made our way to the head teacher's office in silence. We knocked on the door and Rachel was there with a confused expression on her face. We all sat down on the couches and nobody said anything for a minute. Unsurprisingly it was Grant who broke it.

"We read the letter." He stated simply.

"So you know." Rachel said quite calm, "I'm sort of glad you read it Cammie promised me not to show the letter but she didn't say I couldn't explain."

"That's good. None of us had a clue what it meant." Abby joked with her sister.

**Abby's POV**

"Have you of Greek Mythology?" Rachel started. I was confused as to where this was going. Once we had all answered yes she carried on. "It's all true." Ignoring our shocked faces she continued, "Cammie is a half-blood."

"Headmistress, what do you mean?" Bex asked.

"When a mortal and a god have a baby it's called a Demi Gods, which literally means half god half human. These children go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood where they train and learn to control their powers. But the children of the big 3, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, are more powerful and Cammie is a daughter of Poseidon. An army of monsters have been forming which you know as the Circle of Cavan. They are out to destroy all half-bloods and are starting with children of the Big three. Cammie didn't want anybody to get hurt so she left. I'm not sure if she's gone to Camp or not." Rachel explained.

"Don't you think I'm crazy?" Rachel asked whilst laughing nervously. I guess that's where Cammie gets it from.

"No we trust you Rachel," I said whilst getting up to comfort my sister.

"But we do need to find Cammie. She's my best friend, I can't let her get hurt." Bex said her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Okay," Rachel said. This seemed easier than I expected, "Just let my contact Chiron and I'll get him to send transport to get there."

"How are you going to contact him." Zach asked.

"Just watch." Rachel said not bothering to explain.

She pulled out a coin and sprayed some water on the floor. She dropped the coin into the puddle of water and chanted "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

Surprising us all, an image of a centaur appeared.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" The centaur asked.

"Is Cammie at camp? Did she get their safely?" Rachel said streaming out a list of questions.

"Yes Rachel she made it to camp. She was attacked by a Hydra on the way, but is fine. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes. I was also wondering if her friends could come to the camp for a bit as it isn't safe for them now they know."

"Yes that would be okay. I'll send somebody to get them in the next hour. Be ready on the roof. How many people are there?" The centaur who was named Chiron said, "I'll just get Cammie, she's been training with Percy."

He said the last bit almost proudly, but Zach tensed up at the thought of a dude hanging out with Cammie that wasn't him.

I saw Grant lean over to him and whisper "Relax dude. I'm sure they're just friends.

**Cammie's POV**

I was practicing sword training with Percy. I had just poured another bottle of water over me, as it strengthens me when Chiron called me over.

"Yes?" I said and then noticed that there was an image of my friends and family.

"Hi Guys," I said cheerfully. I had known this was going to happen for a while.

"Hi guys? Seriously? That's all you can say? When I see you again I am going to kick your butt Cameron Ann Morgan." I chuckled causing Percy to come over.

"Who are they?" Percy asked tensing up. He really overreacts.

"My friends, my Mum, and Aunt." He relaxes at the word Mum knowing my Mum wouldn't allow me to hang out with the wrong people.

"What do you mean when you're going to see me?" I turned to Chiron, "What aren't you telling me?"

"They found out the truth and are coming to stay here until the army has been defeated." I hugged him saying "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I heard Rachel explaining he was like a father to me. "So when are they coming?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Nico, Thalia and you would take the Pegasus to pick them up. Go get them quickly and explain on the way. They will be on the roof."

Percy and I left to go gather the gang. We found Clarisse first. She was killing dummies. We then found Annabeth, Nico and Thalia talking together in the Athena cabin. We then found Rachel. We got them to come to the stables without arguing to much with the promise that we'll explain on the way. We each took a Pegasus and then flew into the sky.

I started explaining as soon as we were in the sky. "You know how I told you that Gallagher Academy was a school for spies, well they snuck into my Mum's office and took the letter I left my mum. My Mum had no chose but to explain everything. Now it's not safe for them so they are coming to Camp Half-Blood."

"Cool" they all said at once.

"Not when I see my best friend Bex again. She promised to hurt me and when she promises to hurt you she doesn't lie. And my boyfriend Zach is going to be furious."

"Your Boyfriend?" They all questioned.

"I thought it was an all-girls school." Percy said.

"It is but they're here as an exchange. They've all got boyfriends so don't try flirting with them Nico because they can hurt you in more than one way." I said just making sure they don't gget hurt.

Before I knew it we were coming closer to the Gallagher Academy. Towards my home; my friends.

**Hope you like it. Want some supporters before I put up next chapter. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4****th**** chapter of this story. Anything said in Ancient Greek will be done in Italic. I know you probably get that none of these characters are mine as I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction if these were but I don't want to get kicked off this site so: None of these characters are mine they belong to Ally Carter and Rick Riodan who are one of my favourite authors along with Cassandra Clare. If you like her books check out my other story Spy's meet Shadowhunters. Check out all my favourite books on my profile. Enjoy!**

I leaded my friends onto the roof of the Gallagher Academy where my other friends and boyfriend were waiting for us.

"Cammie!" They all yelled at once.

"Hi guy's," I said going up to them and giving them each a hug.

Zach being Zach had to say, "Is that all I get Gallagher Girl?" and then leaned in to kiss me. After the kiss I was blushing so much my cheeks were as red as cherries.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Bex asked getting straight to the point.

"_After this we really need to get going. We don't want to attract any monsters." _Annabeth said being her usual smart self.

"_I'll go ask my Mum if they know everything once I've introduce you guys. We don't want to be talking Ancient Greek if they know because they're kind of like stalkers sometimes." _I told them.

"What were you just saying?" Bex asked nonchalantly.

"What language was that because I don't think I've ever heard it before?" Liz rambled.

"Why don't we get on with the introductions and then I want to go say hi to my Mom." I said trying to distract them. It didn't work ass Macey gave me a look saying we'll talk about this later. I ignored it and carried on, "This is Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, Rachel, the Oracle. Thalia, a hunter of Artemis. Nico, the only son of Hades. This is Macey, Bex and Liz. They were my roommates and are my best friends. This is Zach, my boyfriend, Grant, Bex's boyfriend, Nick, Macey's boyfriend and Jonas, Liz's boyfriend."

"Aw you weren't joking." Nico said causing Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Thalia and me to laugh.

"Joke about what?" Jonas asked.

"Cammie gave me a stern warning not to mess with any of the girls before we came." He said in a baby voice causing Percy to snort.

"Control your boyfriend Annabeth," I joked.

"He's your brother," she countered.

"What do you mean he's your brother?" Bex asked, "You never told us you had a brother. I was supposed to be your best friend. I thought they were meant to tell each other stuff."

I noticed Bex getting angry so I tried to calm her down. "I'll explain everything when we get to camp."

"What like you being the daughter of Poseidon?" Bex screeched. She started to fight me. It wasn't full on fighting with swords but instead hand to hand combat. I hadn't practiced this type of fighting in about a month so I wasn't much practiced.

She aimed for my face and threw a punch. I ducked and then swept my foot down low trying to trip her. She tripped up as I wanted but then flipped back up. She punched me in the stomach. I winced backwards and stopped long enough for her to throw a punch at my eye. As we were fighting I didn't notice the Minotaur approaching. Wow I must have been really into it, I thought.

"Cammie!" Percy screamed. Annabeth threw a bottle of water to me which I poured over myself.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Not now." I said as the Minotaur came closer, "Look really close and what do you see?"

"Oh," they all answered looking kind of scared.

I touched my necklace and tugged at it slightly. I then whispered the word _"Necklace."_

"Go stand near the wall and don't move unless we're all dead. If that happens run. But we're too great to die from a Minotaur. Percy defeated it with no training and he's probably the worst of us all." Thalia said joking happily. This is why Thalia is my best friend: she's so calm and easy to talk to. Also she's never nosy.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Don't worry Kelp head, your better than them." Thalia said pointing back at Gallagher and Blackthorns top students.

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Well I was the person from the prophecy."

"That was a great battle. I think we should focus on this battle at the moment. Plan 17." I said.

Thalia and Nico charged. Annabeth and Rachel went to the sides. Percy ran halfway to the Minotaur and stopped. I ran full speed jumped on Percy's back and flipped onto the Minotaur. I stabbed it through the heart and it suddenly started disappearing.

I jumped off its back and went to go apologize to Bex. I didn't want my best friend mad at me

"I hate that plan." Percy moaned as we were making our way over to the others.

"Why would you rather get killed?" I said laughing at him.

"Do you always talk about dying?" Liz asked quietly.

"Sorry Lizzie it's just most Demi-Gods die young." I explained.

"And that doesn't matter to you?" Bex asked harshly, "I'm sorry. I just don't want my best friend to die."

"We won't let her," All my friends from Camp Half-Blood said at the same time.

"I think we should be going before another monster comes." Nico pointed out.

"Okay pair up." Clarisse yelled.

"Hey, can I ride with you?" Bex said "And I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's okay. It makes a change from getting cut from swords. And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Don't forget running away." Macey said as she came up behind me.

"And that."

Soon everybody was on the back of a Pegasus. Clarisse and Macey were on one. Liz and Annabeth were on another. They would make really good friends. If Liz was a demi-god she would be a daughter of Athena. Zach and Percy were on Black Jack. I am going to kill him later for stealing my Pegasus. Grant and Nico were on another. It was a strange combination but it's Grant so it will probably work. Thalia and Jonas were on the last one.

Percy took off first. I sped after to him yelling "I am going to kill you after Capture the flag."

"What's capture the flag?" asked Bex and Zach.

"Each God/Goddess has a cabin. We get into 2 teams and the first team to get the other teams flag win." Percy explained.

"Are we going to play?" Bex asked excitedly.

"Probably, Percy played on his first day at Camp." I said.

"Um I'm not sure I'd be able to… um… fight with a sword…..um." Liz stuttered.

"It's all right Lizzie we'll talk to Chiron in a minute." I comforted her.

"Guy's we're here." Nico called.

Will Solace was waiting at the boundary line.

**Macey's POV**

"Hey Will." Thalia called to the surfer looking guy.

He looked up and blushed when he saw Cammie. Hmm I wonder whats going on there. I hope she hasn't been cheating on Zach with him else I am going to murder that girl. I don't particularly like Zach but the way he's been acting since Cammie left makes it so obvious that he loves her.

"Hey Will." Cammie said. "Anything happen since we left."

How can something happen in that short amount of time. I guess I had said it out loud because Will answered "You'd be surprised," in a sad voice. Thalia glanced at him sorrowfully.

I wonder what had happened to him so sad. Maybe it was the battle that Cammie and Percy were talking about.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Will asked, smiling.

"This is Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick and Zach."

"So are any of you ladies single?" Will joked.

But Zach had to take it seriously. I guess being away from your girlfriend and not knowing where she is for a month does that to you. "Nope they've all got boyfriends including Cammie."

"Oh I know. She doesn't shut up about you. She's always begging Chiron if she can come and see you guys." Bex's face lit up at that, whilst Cammie's just went bright pink. "On her firstday back here I didn't recognise her as it had been a year and she was so much hotter, so I asked her out and that's when I knew it was Cammie. She said to me "You know my boyfriend can beat you up in more ways than you can imagine and I can probably do it about ten thousand times worse." Then the next day in sword training she cut my arm so deep that I was in hospital all week." Cammie's face went bright red at all of this.

Zach smirked and said "So you think you're a better Fighter than me Gallagher Girl?"

"Did you not see me today?" she answered back.

With this we walked inside Camp Half-Blood and in that second I knew why Cammie liked it so much.

**Thanks for reading. I won't put up another chapter until I get some more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters Ally Carter and Rick Riodan own them. If you like Mortal Instruments and Gallagher Girls check out my other story. Check out my favourite stories on my profile. I'm thinking of writing another story tell me what you want it to be about in a review.**

**Zach's POV**

Who did that guy think he was? It was completely obvious he liked Cammie.

"So are any of you ladies single?" Will said. I guess I sort of blew at that. I've been trying to hold in my anger of Cammie leaving but it was hard. At least my anger didn't come out at Cammie. I would hate myself if I hurt her, emotionally or physically.

"Oh I know. She doesn't shut up about you. She's always begging Chiron if she can come and see you guys." Bex's face lit up at that, whilst Cammie's just went bright pink. "On her firstday back here I didn't recognise her as it had been a year and she was so much hotter, so I asked her out and that's when I knew it was Cammie. She said to me "You know my boyfriend can beat you up in more ways than you can imagine and I can probably do it about ten thousand times worse." Then the next day in sword training she cut my arm so deep that I was in hospital all week." Cammie's face went bright red at all of this.

I smirked and said "So you think you're a better Fighter than me Gallagher Girl?" Even though I was overjoyed with happiness at the fact that she hadn't cheated on me whilst she was gone, I hid what I felt and did my signature Goode smirk.

"Did you not see me today?" she answered back to me. Yep, I definitely saw her today. She was amazing with her sword.

We walked inside the camp Cammie obviously loved. It seems like they all love it here from what they have said about it.

I looked around Camp Half-Blood and I saw why they all love it here apart from the fact that they don't get hunted by monsters in here

There was a volleyball and basketball game taking place in front of us although it stopped when they noticed us walking in. Campers came up to Cammie and gave her hugs.

"Hey Cuz," a boy said.

"Hey Jake. This is Zach, my boyfriend, Grant, Jonas and Nick, close friends. And my best friends and roommates back at Gallagher, Liz, Bex and Macey. Guys, this is Jake Mason, one of my best friends here." Cammie introduced.

"Son of Hephaestus." He finished for her.

"Can we have the tour now," Grant said impatiently. Bex whacked him on the head. Cammie laughed to herself and muttered "I've missed that."

"Just like our kisses." I smirked. She blushed bright red and Macey sent her a "tell me later" look.

"Do you want me to help you do the tour?" Jake and Will asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

**Bex's POV**

"Okay," Cammie said obliviously.

She obviously hasn't realised that they like her yet. I hope she hasn't been cheating on Zach though because if she has then I will kill her.

"Okay. This is the volleyball court." Cammie said pointing at the court.

"This is where we hang out and relax." Jake said. That's bloody brilliant. I can beat some boy's asses.

"I'm going to go see Chiron." Percy said.

"I'll come with you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth and Percy took off to the big house.

"I'm gonna go see Chris," Clarrisse said.

"Who's Chris?" Liz asked curiously.

"Her boyfriend." I answered as Clarisse walked off towards the Climbing Wall.

"Well I'll just leave you guys to it." Thalia said casually and walked away. Nico ran after her.

Hmm wonder what that's about?

"You know the tree that we passed, that is the boundary line for Camp Half-Blood. No humans or monsters can get past it." Cammie explained.

"And once held the spirit of Thalia." Will added in a spooky ghost voice.

"This is why the Apollo cabin always do the sing along and stories." Jake added laughing. Cammie and Will joined in.

"Okay." I said. It was obviously one of those you've got to be there jokes. The type that Cammie, Liz, Macey and I used to shared.

Catching our uncomfort she moved on and pointed to the temple, "This is the arts and crafts place."

"You can spend free time there."

"Arts and crafts? Seriously?" Zach said rolling our eyes.

"Why don't you come have a look?" Will said scowling. Oh no. This wasn't going to go well.

"By arts and crafts it means weapon forging." Cammie cut in.

We carried on walking up to a big lake. "This is the Canoe Lake." Cammie said

"Why don't you show them your powers?" Will said loudly and then muttered "And then he might realise you are way too good for him."

"Okay." Cammie said cheerfully. I wonder what she was going to show us that has got her this happy.

She took her knife and was about to slit her wrist when everyone apart from Will and Jake, who were just laughing, yelled "NO!" at her. She ignored us and continued anyway. She cut herself from her wrist up to her elbow. And then she cut up from her ankle to her knee.

She was about to do more when Jake took the knife away from her and said "That should be enough. You don't want to weaken yourself before Capture the Flag tonight."

"Especially since you're on my team." Will added.

Seeing our confusion she turned to us and said "Just trust me."

**Cammie's POV**

I can't believe they think I can weaken myself just from healing a cut. At least they care, I suppose. I saw all my other friends looking confused.

I turned to them and said "Just trust me." They nodded their heads in agreement and watched me.

I turned to face the lake. I willed the water to rise up in the air. I spun it round and round and shot balls of water back into the lake. I then let the water drop above from me. I made it into a bubble about a metre above my head. I jumped up and allowed myself into the bubble without it popping. I controlled the water moving it over to the lake and then letting it rise until my friends were like ants below me. I realised I had made a crowd.

Suddenly I let go and focused only on the water and not getting wet. I went under and heard cheering from the campers.

After a minute under Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach were trying to dive in to rescue me but the Stoll brothers, Will and Jake were restraining them.

I decided now would be a good time to come up.

I burst through the surface of the water and heard clapping around me. I guess it was a bigger crowd than I had thought. All my friends who weren't demi-gods were looking shocked but impressed.

"So explain to us what your powers are. I know we just saw it but I want to check."

"Okay, I can control water. I can make earthquakes. That isn't exactly a good power. You know Mount St Helens that was all Percy." Cammie started explaining.

"She can make air bubbles, so that people can breathe underwater. And she can breathe under water. Oh and also she can talk to horses and Pegasus and as Percy discovered Zebras." Will added.

"And also the water restores her energy and heals her wounds. Which is what makes her such a kick ass fighter. That and Percy gave her single lessons." Jake added. I blushed at the last part.

Moving on I explained what everything was as we moved past it: the amphitheatre, the forge, Armoury, Arena, Mess Hall (which Grant couldn't stop staring at), Climbing Wall("That's bloody brilliant.").

I explained Zeus' fist and the labyrinth and where we did the capture the sword-North Woods. We finally finished the tour at Long Island Sound where Chiron was waiting.

We arrived in front of him "Will, Jake will you go train please." Chiron asked ignoring their pleas to stay.

"What do you want, Chiron?" I asked happily.

"Your friends can stay in your cabin for now as you know them the best." Chiron started "can you please get them some armour for the battle tonight and come see me in the Big house before Capture the Flag."

I led my friends away from Long Island Sound deep in thought. I wonder what Chiron wanted.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Keep reading and reviewing. I've decided I'm not going to update if I get a certain amount of reviews cos I just like writing it so much. I would appreciate reviews on what you think might happen and what you want to see more of. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**None of these characters are mine they belong to Ally Carter and Rick Riodan ENJOY!**

**Cammies POV**

I wonder what Chiron Wanted? I guess I'll found out once I've got everybody armour.

"Let's go get armour for you guys." I said.

Once we were in the weaponry I turned to Bex and fitted her with a helmet, sword and shield. I fitted everyone into armour with Will and Jake practicing.

"Okay, Grant, Bex and Zach come with me to practice. Liz and Nick go with Jake. Macey and Jonas go with Will."

We led the groups over to the arena. I showed them a few simple moves. It seemed tough to them but I guess that's because they aren't half-bloods. I showed them enough not to get hurt but enough that they wouldn't get overwhelmed.

"Hey Guys, can you help with Grant, Bex and Zach as well because I want to go see what Chiron wanted." I asked Will and Jake. I left the arena and went to the big house where I thought Chiron would be waiting.

"Chiron?" I said as I entered the big house.

"Why don't you take a seat whilst we explain?" Chiron told me. Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Rachel, Katie and all the other cabin leaders were sat around the table. I wondered what was going on.

"There was a prophecy made 30 years ago. It seems you are the prophecy child. I think it's time you heard the prophecy."

Rachel began to read it:

Two different worlds must unite,

And take part in the battle no one wants to fight,

One child shall bring them all together,

Will she banish the titan forever?

One choice shall choose the heroes fate,

Chosen by the one he hates.

"And you guys think this prophecy is about me?" I asked once she had finished. Everybody sat around the table nodded their heads.

"Well think about it," Annabeth started, ""Two different worlds must unite." Must mean Spies and Demi-Gods. "And take part in the battle no one wants to fight." Must mean there's another fight coming. "One child shall bring them all together." Must mean you because you are part of both worlds: Spies and Demi-Gods. "Will she banish the titan forever?" I think that means Kronos is coming back" There was a nodding of heads around the table.

"One choice shall choose the heroes fate." Rachel said.

"It must mean somebody chooses if you live or die." Katie said.

"Chosen by the one he hates." Connor stated.

"That doesn't sound good." Travis said and Clarisse whacked him in the back of the head.

I decided to go outside to think about the prophecy. It didn't sound good, that was for sure. From the sound of the last line I was going to die.

I started heading towards the training area.

"Fight me." I told Jake.

"Okay." Jake said picking up his sword. "What happened? What did Chiron say?"

"Prophecy," I told him knowing he'd understand.

Will and Jake exchanged glances.

Bex decided to butt in, "What's the prophecy?"

"I'll say." Will told the prophecy and all my friends paled. They obviously thought it didn't sound good.

"Jake, fight me." I picked up my sword and got into a fighting stance.

We fought for the next hour until I had won every time.

"Can you practice Spy fighting with me, Cammie?" Bex asked.

"I suppose."

We both got into a fighting stance.

Bex attacked first, doing a roundhouse kick to me face. I punched her in the jaw, and quickly swept my leg under hers. She tripped but rolled back up. I flipped over her and did a roundhouse kick to the back of her neck making her frozen. I pushed her down before the nerve can back.

Suddenly, I heard an applause and I turned to see a crowd of people standing there.

Somebody said, "Now I see how she's the prophecy child."

**Sorry this chapter was so rubbish and short. I will try and write more next time, but I was really tired and just wanted to fall asleep. **

**If you don't like this chapter PM me or review and I will change it to make it longer and better. I will try and update once a week at least. **

**Tell me how often you want a chapter up. I don't think I'll be able to do every day, but anything other than that.**

**Tell me who your favourite character from Gallagher Girls is.**

**Tell me who your favourite character from Percy Jackson is.**

**Tell me what you want my next story I write to be on. It can be a normal or a crossover. Obviously if I haven't read/seen it I can't do it.**

**Tell me if you want more of a character to be in this story. (e.g. Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Mr D).**

**Tell me what you want more of in this story or less of or what I need to improve on.**

**Luv you for reading.**

**Gallagher Girls eat Cookies**

**xxxxx**


	7. Authors note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was getting ready to go back to school. I had to read 6 books in 3 days cos I left it to the last minute not a good idea. I went back to school today I am now a year 8. Not sure what that is for you guys who don't live in England. I went to the Olympics though they were really great watched women's football. I really need some ideas for this story cos im stuck. Im really sorry if some of you thought this was a new chapter but unless some of you give me some ideas you won't get a new chapter for a while. Im really sorry but pm me or put it in a review if you've got any ideas**


	8. Chapter 7

Zachs POV

I know Alec said to me not to break up Clary and Jace but why would he care. He probably doesn't even care about Cammie. Why else wouldn't they have cared when Cammie was injured. I could do more for cammie than Jace could.

Cause Jaces ego probably wouldn't admit to that. It also wouldnt admit to Cammiebeing wayabout of his league

Now the only way to get cammie back was for me to fight for hwe. It looked like I'd be doing it by myself since everyone else thought that we couldn't hurt cammie. I wasn't though I was doing what was best for her.

I love cammie and to me that can do anything I an going to win cammie back no matter what.

Sorry if Zach seems really obnoxious but yeah. Does anyone want to think about adopting this story cos I don't think I'm goig to have time


End file.
